Reminisces
by cassiopeia4
Summary: *completed* Hermione is caught in a love triangle involving her Potions master and her Slytherin schoolmate. Who will she choose as her Helper in Snape's latest experiment involving Iridescent Crystals? What does the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**__**

Disclaimer: I hereby acknowledge that J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter and co. the only things I possess are my words and the potion. :)

This is my first attempt at writing a fic (it was kinda done out on a whim) but I genuinely appreciate any feedback given. It will come in handy if I ever decide to write sequels :) 

Thanks.

-cassiopeia

06 June 2003 

****

Reminisces

Chapter 1: 

Révelation

It was a cold December morning, and tiny snowflakes fell gently from the azure skies, lining the fair green earth with a soft icing of white.

Hermione trudged slowly across the Hogwarts grounds, the bitter chill of the winter wind burning her rosy cheeks. Yet she hardly noticed, for within her soul raged a fire of excitement, of desire, of passion. She was going to spend the first hour of the day the one she loved. And at the very thought, she picked up her pace, her soft light footsteps beating a rapid rhythm to the dance of her silky golden curls.

***

Down the corridor, Draco heard the ringing, hollow echoes of elephants' footsteps. He grimaced at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle coming up to him and interrupting his blissful reverie. For he was in the middle of a beautiful fantasy, picturing the morning's reunion with his beloved: watching her silently from a distance, the sensuality oozing from her every movement arousing the instant quickening of his heartbeat and pulse.

Ignoring the loud, raucous cries of Crabbe and Goyle to wait up for him, Draco continued strolling forward, lost in the fragments of his imagination.

***

Hermione and Draco reached the door of the Potions classroom and the same instant. Instinctively, the latter stepped aside to let her pass.

"Thank you," she murmured, the icy formality of her words cutting him like a crimson thread through salted ice, as the soft hem of her robe brushed against his knee like the touch of a phoenix's feather on bare skin as she glided past, her gaze unwaveringly fixed on something in the distance with an intensity almost palpable.

Compelled, his eyes followed hers, as he tried his utmost best to disregard the heat rising to his cheeks, and his gaze rested momentarily on a slender yet imposing figure silhouetted by the shadow he cast on the blackboard.

Severus Snape. The Potions master.

And immediately he understood why she'd seemed practically immune to his little gestures proffering friendship (and a hint of something more). He thought he'd been too subtle in expressing himself, but apparently she wouldn't have noticed – or cared – if he'd been more explicit.

"Draco, are you paying attention?"

Hearing the reprimand of his Potions and House master delivered in a voice harsh yet husky, Draco snapped to attention, but not before casting one last longing yet regretful glance at she who was now staring at him, her chestnut orbs tinged with silent reproach.

***

"For the rest of this term the class will be involved in a major project concerning the crafting and treating of the Iridescent Crystal, one of which each of you will possess and hopefully treasure for the rest of your days. Now can somebody tell me what is an --- "

Before the end of the sentence, a hand was already up in the air.

"Miss Granger?"

Her eyes were soft, even misty, as she answered. "A legend, steeped in history, shrouded in mystery, which surrounds the most intriguing of jewels, dictates the accordance of special powers to the wearer of the Crystal, following its treatment in a potion --- "

"That will do, Miss Granger," Snape snapped, as if taking revenge for her earlier interruption.

Hermione, flustered, stopped in mid-sentence and sat down, oblivious to the admiring glances of the students around her.

***

As Snape continued his lengthy explanations regarding the composition of the Iridescent Potion, Hermione, who had done weeks of research in preparation for the topic, demanded of herself, for the thousandth time, exactly what had sparked off her long-drawn infatuation with her Potions professor, incidentally a Death Eater and someone who so blatantly despised her and other Gryffindors, not least her best friend, Harry.

Perhaps it was precisely because of that – Hermione wasn't used to being disliked, especially not by her elders, people she looked up to, and perhaps her indignation at being treated thus had manifested itself as a desire, a craving for affection, which somehow translated into the full force of love. Perhaps it was her ingrained sense of respect for wisdom and learning, and the fact that, as far as she was concerned, Severus Snape was the embodiment of these qualities. _And many more too_, Hermione thought dreamily, a smile settling on her face, unbidden, like a beautiful rainbow spreading across the sky, as she lost herself in Snape's sleek yet muscular frame and his dark, serious eyes. 

***


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

****

Chapter 2: 

Réalisation

__

THE **IRIDESCENT POTION** IS TO COMPRISE THE FOLLOWING INGREDIENTS:

THREE ROSE PETALS ONE PEACOCK'S FEATHER ONE MUSTARD SEED … 

Draco scanned the list rapidly. It didn't seem like much, considering the Iridescent Crystal was supposed to possess extremely potent powers, including the ability to repel Unforgivable Curses. He read on.

_ONE DROP OF THY BLOOD ONE DROP OF THE BLOOD OF SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO THEE, WHO WILL BE THY HELPER WHILST THE **CRYSTAL** UNLEASHES ITS POWER _

THY HELPER SHALL BE INEXTRICABLY BOUND TO THE **CRYSTAL** JUST AS THOU ART. THUS THE SUCCESS OF ANY ACTION THOU SHOULDST CHOOSE TO TAKE WITH THE **CRYSTAL** HINGES NOT ONLY ON THY ABILITY, BUT ALSO ON THAT OF THY HELPER AND HIS COMMITMENT TO THEE AND THY TASK, AND VICE- VERSA.

CHOOSE WISELY, FOR THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN THY VERY LIFE DEPENDETH ON IT, AND IN THESE TRYING AGES, THE FUTURE LURKETH UNSEEN…

No wonder Professor Trelawney seems so depressed these days, probably her vision's been obscured by everything going around, not least the Dark Lord's almost absolute restoration to power, Draco thought ironically, trying to hide from himself the most pressing issue of having to find a suitable Helper.

__

Someone precious to me. No, I couldn't ask her_._

It wouldn't be fair, nor wise, to ask for the commitment of someone who had none left for him.

Draco sighed. Crabbe and Goyle were out of the question too, since they didn't have _any_ abilities to speak of. His dad was a possibility, but it was stated that a person could only be bound to one other, and it was likely Lucius was already somebody's Helper.

Burying his head in his hands, feeling the glistening sweat in his disheveled blond hair, Draco muttered cynically to himself, _Oh well, if all else fails I can always resort to Pansy Parkinson_, referring to a fellow Slytherin whose overtly suggestive gestures to him had, more often than not, thoroughly disgusted him.

***

It was fast approaching daybreak, and yet Hermione had hardly been able to sleep a wink. She'd been preoccupied with many things.

She could hardly believe it when Severus Snape had announced that the whole class would be involved in the making of an Iridescent Crystal each. She'd taken it for granted that, owing to the complexity of the spell, Snape wouldn't have taught them more than the theory aspect of it. Perhaps she'd underestimated the man.

"Lumos," she muttered, pulling out a parchment and quill and tapping it with her wand. Dipping her quill into ink, she began to draw up a list.

__

PROSPECTIVE HELPERS

HARRY RON HAGRID FRED GEORGE … 

She was almost done with listing all her closest friends, including the entire Weasley clan, when she had the nagging feeling she'd forgotten something. _Someone._

Yet she didn't have the courage even to scribble his name, for she was suddenly and momentarily overcome with a fleeting sensation of utmost embarrassment at the sheer boldness of it all. 

__

CHOOSE WISELY, FOR THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN THY VERY LIFE DEPENDETH ON IT. 

Be brave, Herm.

And in that moment, in a frank self-admission of her most private emotions, Hermione knew whom she would choose, _somehow_, as her Helper.

__

S. S 

***

" Father, I need your help," Draco whispered into the fire (it would never do for anyone to find out that _Draco Malfoy_ was asking his _dad_ for help). 

Blurred at first, and then coming into focus, the image of Lucius Malfoy appeared amongst the flames, as his voice, cold as steel, resounded in the depths of the Slytherin common room, and Draco silently hoped that everyone remained fast asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DRACO?" 

Draco winced, then launched into a narrative of his situation, taking care not to reveal anything he didn't have to. He couldn't imagine how his dad would react if he told him he'd fallen in love with a Mudblood.

The image of Lucius actually appeared pensive for a moment. Then it spoke.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO ASK ME. I BECAME YOUR MOTHER'S HELPER WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE. SURELY YOU HAVE THE SENSE TO ASK ONE OF YOUR PROFESSORS FOR HELP."

Draco gasped, as if struck by a sudden inspiration…

***


	3. Chapter 3: Resignation

****

Chapter 3:

Résignation

The following week saw Hermione taking trembling steps to Snape's quarters one blustery evening. Summoning all her courage, the crimson Iridescent vial clutched in one hand, she hesitantly rapped on his door, her knuckles white, her pale fist clenched so tightly it was almost numb.

The echoes resounded in the dark hallway for what seemed like eternity, until the door opened, just a fraction, and Hermione found herself face to face with Severus Snape.

His gaze was curiosity tinged with a trace of suspicion, and Hermione found herself speechless, for raw emotion was welling up within her like a geyser ready to erupt. Her large, liquid eyes, however, spoke volumes; they were the window to her very soul, and they brimmed with a mixture of confusion, of fear, of desire and of hope.

Wordlessly, Hermione stretched out her hand, extending the almost-full vial of crimson liquid, a silent question in her eyes.

Something flickered in Snape's expression, and when Hermione lifted her gaze to meet his once again, she saw that it was no longer filled with distrust, but instead with sympathy, understanding, and a hint of sadness.

Rolling up his left sleeve, Snape pointed to the symbol emblazoned on the flawless olive skin on his left arm – the Dark Mark, the embodiment of evil.

And Hermione instantly understood.

"Professor, you're bound to _Voldemort_?" she blurted, bitter disappointment mingling with anguish and shock.

As she looked once again into Severus Snape's eyes, she saw that the pain in his far surpassed her own. It expressed a bleak sense of deep regret and hopelessness, but the smile on his lips was strangely tender as he reached out and enclosed Hermione's fist in his, sending slivers of warmth shooting through her body.

"Hermione," he spoke her first name in a choked voice, the first time he'd ever done so, the first time he'd even betrayed any emotion through that inscrutable expression, and she felt a jolt of ecstasy in spite of herself.

"You are worthy of someone better," Snape continued, averting his eyes to mask the naked emotion spilling over in them.

Hermione caught his gaze once more, forcefully shaking her head. " I – I'm sorry, Professor," she murmured. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way," She wrenched her hand free from his clasp, then turned from him and hurried away, spilling half the contents of the Potion in the process.

Snape stared at her silhouette, growing tinier every second, and then at the crimson droplets on the sparkling marble floor, wondering if Hermione's heart was bleeding as well. 

A single teardrop fell from his dark eyes as he silently wished her well, mingling with the crimson stains as it did so.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

****

Chapter 4:

Réconciliation

Hermione brushed a stray tendril of hair off her forehead as she blindly ran across the school's immense meadow, located just south of the Forbidden Forest.

It was a dark night, and the absence of the moon caused an aching void in the sky, mirroring the deep chasm with Hermione's own heart, though the chill wind dried the tears spilling down her cheeks, bringing her some measure of comfort.

Replaying the evening's events once again in her mind, she realised she'd been foolish to expect anything else; it had been all _wrong_ to start with, anyway. Yet she couldn't quell the bitter sense of loneliness that Snape's rejection had engulfed her in.

The sudden rustling of the grass some distance ahead caused Hermione to instinctively glance around, one hand automatically tightening on the wand within her robe. Out of the corner of her eye she detected a faint movement amongst the bushes nearest the southern buildings.

She quickened her pace even more, feeling a sense of release in running to the rhythm of the wind, but as she did so, she felt her right foot hit something. She tripped, and in the next instant, she was sprawling on the ground, her limbs frozen by the frost gathering on the grass blades.

She picked up her Potion vial and anxiously stared into its depths; miraculously it had fallen upright and not much liquid was lost. 

She was about to get up and brush herself off when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione? You OK?"

Turning around, she saw herself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, his face taking on a strangely angelic concerned expression. Yet what surprised her most was the fact that, in his left hand. he too clutched a crimson Iridescent vial. 

***

Instead of extending a hand to Hermione to help her up, Draco sat down beside her, an unreadable expression clouding his blue eyes. Flummoxed, Hermione initiated conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Draco looked up at her, his expression unchanging. "So did you manage to get Snape to help?" Before Hermione could answer, he rambled on, "I was about to ask Snape too, which is why I walked all the way here, but I changed my mind at the last instant… because I realised there is someone whom I am more committed to. Hermione, will you be my Helper?"

Hermione stared at him, her mind whirling. _Draco Malfoy, of all people._ Yet the sincerity and hope in his eyes moved her as they had never before, and Hermione lowered her head for an instant, then raised her eyes to meet his again, a silent nod.

"Yes, if you will be mine," she found herself saying.

***

When they had each put a drop of blood into their own vials, and repeated the process in the other's vial, Draco and Hermione settled back, in the middle of the frozen meadow, and watched their Iridescent Crystals take shape under the faint starlight. Draco's glowed a cerulean blue; Hermione's radiated a warm orange. 

Across the sky, a shooting star seemed to fall, for the merest second.

It seemed almost natural, then, for Draco to slide his arm round Hermione's slim waist and ask her to make a wish. In response, she tilted her face up towards his and caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Only then did Hermione realise that she was finally free.

*** 

A short distance away Severus Snape watched in horror as _his_ Iridescent Crystal glowed and pulsed with a life of its own, signalling Voldemort's request for assistance.

And Severus knew that if he helped Voldemort any longer, he'd have had to compromise the security of the wizarding world and all it stood for, and the people he cared most about would be in grave danger. He shuddered as he recounted the various tortures Voldemort had meted out to Mudbloods.

Concentrating all his will and energy, Severus pointed at the Crystal, wand outstretched, muttering a convoluted string of spells. It trembled violently, then exploded into smithereens, sharp shards of diamond which shot in all directions at great force.

Severus himself was severely wounded, and knew that he had just moments to live. But in spite of himself, he knew that he would not die in vain. For as the Crystal which contained Voldemort's blood was destroyed, so _he_ would be, utterly and completely.

And Severus smiled, peacefully and contentedly, as he drifted off into eternal slumber.

-fin-

__

A sequel may be in the works soon, if this first attempt turns out to be moderately successful. :) Once again, please review, and if possible give suggestions on what you think I can improve on.

Thanks very much. 

- cassiopeia

06 June 2003


End file.
